Embry's Imprint
by SwimmingTwilightLover96
Summary: Embry finally imprints on Nola James, a small town girl. She feels immediatly at ease with the pack and other imprints. But what happens when a new vamp comes to town, threatening everyone's safety? Summary sux, plz review!
1. The Beginning

"Embry Call!" I shouted up the stairs. "If you don't get down here right now, I will be forced to eat your breakfast for you! And I am starving! There will be nothing left!"

I heard a crash and then footsteps pounding down the stairs. Embry, dressed in jeans and a thin t shirt, came rocketing down the stairs like a starving teenage boy.

"Morning," I said sweetly. "Did you sleep well, lazy bones?"

He stretched, and I could see his muscles flex under his shirt. "Not really, Noles. Don't tell Mom, but Sam had me up till 3 AM on patrol."

I instantly felt bad for waking him up, and I felt a tad less cranky than normal in the mornings. He'd had a long night, and he needed more sleep. That was easy to see. I gave him a big hug, but my arms didn't even fit all the way around his torso, he was so big. "Sorry I woke you up. You know I wouldn't eat your food. But the pack will."

He chuckled and kissed me on the top of my short head. "Its okay, Nola. The pack will be here in about 5 minutes, so I suggest we eat fast."

I plopped down at the kitchen table with some of Mrs. Call's famous chocolate chip waffles and peanut butter syrup. I'd managed to scarf down 3 in the time Embry swallowed 6. I was in shock, still, at how much that boy could eat. Werewolf, I reminded myself.

About 5 minutes later, the entire pack: Jake, Sam, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady came storming inside, all in wolf form.

"Phase in my kitchen and die," Mrs. Call said. "Boys, your clothes are in the spare room. Leah, in my room. Go now, before the food gets cold."

They all ran up the steps, and the sound was like vampires playing baseball. As soon as they were changed, they came barreling down the steps and devoured every bite of food in the kitchen. And just then, Claire, Kim and Seth's imprint, Alia, ran in. They sighed when they saw the food was gone.

"Come on ladies!" I said. "I'm treating to breakfast at McDonalds!"

"Thank you, Nola!" Claire cried, having a slight obsession with McDonald's lattes. "We can take Embry's truck."

"I heard that!" Embry shouted as I grabbed his keys.

"You were supposed to, wolf boy!" Kim shouted as we crowded into the truck. We drove on down the road to McDonald's and that's when we noticed the idiotic boys had snuck into the truck bed.

"Hey, private party!" Alia shouted lovingly. Seth smiled at her. "You guys are so walking home! You too, Sethy Wethy."

"But Alia," he moaned as we forced them out of the truck bed. "I love you. Don't forget that, okay?"

"Are you seriously going to make us walk home?" Collin sulked. Ugh, he seriously needed an imprint to keep him busy.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said sweetly, kissing Embry quickly on the cheek. "We'll see you guys back at my house, okay?"

"Okay," they muttered, starting off. Oh, what wimps. It was only 5 minutes.

"Bye!" Kim shouted after them. "We love you guys so much!"

I laughed and then Claire insisted she was starving and that we had to go in now. So laughing like the 4 best friends we were, we stepped into the restaurant.

When we got back to my house, the guys were once again in wolf form, watching TV on the living room floor. Their clothes were in a neat pile on the floor. My mom was in the kitchen, glancing nervously at them. I knew she was still scared, but she would get used to them. I found the thin gray wolf with black spots on the floor and sat down next to him. Alia, Kim, and Claire took their places beside Seth, Jared, and Quil.

Embry whimpered and nudged his nose into my neck. "Embry," I fake-scolded "My mom is watching!" He turned to look at her, and wagged his tail, barking. Mom let out a tiny scream and jumped back into the kitchen. I laughed and buried my face in his soft fur, breathing in the scent of him. "I love you Embry."

He barked slightly, and licked me on the cheek. Okay, that was slightly romantic, I guess. I kissed him on the top of the head and pulled a chew toy out of the pocket of my coat. I had insisted we stop and pick it up, and Kim had agreed happily. He wrinkled his nose and gave me a look of annoyance. I held it out and he grabbed it, and then whipped it across the room, growling. Sam started to bark, as did the other wolves. I think they were laughing.

After a while, they all phased back and got dressed again. There was word of a bonfire on the beach, and Embry wanted to take me. I knew this meant I would be all dressed up by Alia, but if I was going with Embry, it was worth it.

She plunked me down in a chair while Kim and Claire routed through my closet. I was picked, poked, and prodded and finally ended up with my hair curled and my make up looking professionally done. Then I was forced into a pair of dark wash jeans and an Aeropostale t shirt. Well, that wasn't too bad.

"Seth Clearwater!" Alia screamed, taking off across the beach. Her yellow sundress flared out behind her as she jumped up and hugged Seth like she hadn't seen him in days, when it had only been a few hours. "I missed you, Seth!"

Kim waved and skipped over to Jared. Claire saw Quil and went crazy, running over the sand to his open arms. That left me. I walked slowly over to where Jake and Embry were talking.

"Hey Em," I said softly. 'Hey Jake."

He smiled at me. "Hey Nola."

**I know this is kinda short, but if you want more, please review!!! **


	2. The News and Imprinting!

**AN: This is in honor of my first reviewer, _ QUINN!!! _. She is totally a rocking chic. I luv ya! **

"Aw, Nola's in la la Embry land," Alia teased from the warmth of Seth's arms. Embry growled slightly, and I had to chuckle in spite of it all. Maybe I WAS in my Embry la la land.

"I need to talk to you about something," he said carefully as we went over to the food table. All the girls got to get their food first because if the guys got there first, there would be a food shortage in the world, all leading to the La Push werewolves. LOL.

I loaded my plate with a burger and a huge spoonful of Emily's homemade mac 'n cheese. Then a scoop of fruit salad and a brownie. Embry grabbed me a glass of tea and we plopped down on a small log, me on one side, him on the other. I swear that it tipped and I slid closer to Embry. He was so huge.

"So what's up?" I asked him. He had been looking slightly nervous ever since we'd showed up, peering over his shoulder and whispering in low voices to the guys. "I know Kim's moving tomorrow, but what else is new?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to scream like someone's attacking you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll tell you anyway," he said and leaned in. "I don't want to scare you, Noles, but there's another vampire in the area." When I just shrugged, he added, "A very, very bad vampire, Nola. One that could eat you."

Before I could scream, he cupped his hand over my mouth and carried me deep into the woods. When he finally let me down, I screamed. I had had more than my fair share of vampires. When I still lived in my old town, a vampire had shown up and killed my dad. I'd never felt comfortable around them, even after I had met the Cullens.

I sat down on a log and started to shake uncontrollably. "Is it the same one…" I let my voice trail off as I looked up at his forlorn eyes. When he nodded, I burst into angry tears and curled up in the fetal position. NO! What if he came after my mom? Or the pack, or Embry? No, not my family!

Embry knelt down and took my hand. I completely lost it then, flinging myself into his huge, warm arms and sobbing till I had stained the entire shoulder of his shirt with my salty tears. He just sat there holding me, whispering about how everything would be okay and that would protect me at all costs.

And I believed him.

_______________________________________________________-_____________________________

The next day, Kim and Jared moved away. We all cried and then the next day, a moving truck pulled in. (Kim and I were neighbors) A girl with long strawberry blond hair and big green eyes popped out of a car coming in behind it.

"Quinn Alana Hartford, you're supposed to wait till I stop the car!" a voice shouted from the driver seat.

The new girl, Quinn, smiled and waved at Embry, Seth, Alia, Paul, and I. I glanced over at my friends and saw Paul's jaw drop, and then he just stared over at her for a while, even after she turned away blushing.

Embry slapped him. "Paul, dude, stop before you start to drool."

"I just imprinted," he said in disbelief.

Oh my, looks like we got to meet the new girl!

**That was for you Quinn! Hope you don't mind that Paul imprinted on you. Sorry this took so long, I was grounded from the computer. Bad mom. Okay, read and review. Love you all!!!!!!**


	3. Movers Wanted!

**AUGH! Sorry this took so stinking long! Mom said I was still grounded and I have to use the computer when she's not looking. So here is chapter 3. I love you all! Read and review. **

God, Paul was still staring!!!

Quinn POV:

Wow, why was that hot boy staring at me? I did a quick check. All hairs were in place, no boogers, my fly was up. One of the girls slapped him, and then he smiled at me. I smiled back and went to help Tori with the moving boxes.

My big sister and I had moved here after our parents had been murdered. By those awful, blasted vampires. We had lived in Seattle, but now we had moved on to the La Push reservation. It was a nice little neighborhood, it seemed.

"QUINN!" Tori screamed from the van. "Stop staring and go say hello!"

I blushed when they all came over first. "Hi, I'm Nola," said the perky girl with long brown hair. "This is Alia. And this is my boyfriend, Embry, and her boyfriend, Seth. And this is Paul, who is single and available, not to mention straight."

Paul gasped and nudged Nola slightly with his elbow. She ignored it and smiled. I was going to like it here, I knew.

"I'm Quinn," I said quickly. "As you can see we just moved here."

"I knew we should have hired movers to do this," Tori growled as she tried to drag a sofa out of the U Haul.

Paul seemed to wake up from his trance. "Tori, is it? We can help you with that. In fact, I have a whole group of friends that could get that stuff in with a matter of seconds."

Tori raised her eyebrows. "Okay, are your friends delinquents?"

"No mam," he laughed. "We're known as the protectors of La Push. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

Tori smirked. "Aw, what the heck? Go get em, Paul."

I watched as he shot off like a bullet into the woods. He was kinda cute. Very tall, muscular, and he seemed loving, like, um, like, a, puppy!

From out in the woods, I heard a booming laugh.

**AUGH! I'm sorry this is so short. Writer's block is invading my mind. NO! Get out! Oh darn, it's here. I'll update soon! **


	4. Moving in and The Date

Nola POV:

All the guys, minus Collin, Jared, and Jake, came barreling out of the woods. That meant Paul, Quil, and Brady. Leah was off God knows where, and Embry and Seth were still with us. Quinn was smiling happily, and I noticed that her smiles were being directed to Paul. Maybe this imprint would work out with no difficulties.

"Holy crap," Tori muttered. She looked at Embry. "Is it normal for them to be this huge? No offense or anything, I just meant-"

Embry chuckled. "Yeah. It's some La Push gene. Not a lot of the girls have it."

I quickly kicked him on the shin, but it didn't even hurt him. I couldn't wait till I would turn into a wolf and get to join in with the fun. Then I could stop wimping out and kill the vampire that killed my dad.

Quinn was lugging a box bigger than her out of the U haul and trying to drag it into the house. Before anyone else could make a move to help her with it, Paul had swooped in and grabbed it with one arm. Quinn's jaw dropped. "Wow, how did you do that?" she asked in awe.

Paul wiggled his eyebrows, making her giggle. "Can I tell you over dinner?" he asked smoothly. Seth cracked up, and Alia punched him in the stomach. Everyone could see she was close to becoming a wolf herself. She was getting stronger. I wasn't far behind.

"Okay, that sounds fun," she said gently. As soon as he was in the house, she grabbed my arm. "Nola, I know I just met you and all, but will you pretty please with sugar on top help me? Paul is so sweet, and I could use some fashion advice."

I smiled at Alia. We knew Alice Cullen would be the best at helping her out, but Alice and Jasper had flown to England for vacation. So that left the 2 of us and Claire.

_________________________________________-------________________________________________

3 hours later…..

"Okay, you need to wear this," Claire said, pulling out a pair of white Capri's and a cute red cami. She rifled through Quinn's other suitcases and pulled out an adorable white jacket. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"Thanks," Quinn said from where Alia and I were curling her hair with 2 different curling irons. "My sister's a fashion designer. She makes all this stuff. And I make some of it too. If you want, I can make you all something and you can borrow whatever you want."

"Thanks Quinn!" Alia said happily as a ringlet of hair fell down. "You are so cool."

I looked at Alia and Claire over Quinn's head, and they nodded. Quinn was now an official La Push girl.

"You look fabulous!" Tori gushed an hour later. Paul would be here any minute, and Quinn was freaking out. She was wearing the outfit we had picked, and her hair was up in a bun with 2 ringlets falling down, enough to make her casual look elegant. Her makeup was pretty good, thank you very much. "Girls, why don't you spend the night here? Go home and get your stuff, then come back. We can interrogate Quinn and then you can have a sleepover."

"TORI!" Quinn moaned as the door bell rang. "Oh my gosh, he's here! Augh! What do I say, what if he doesn't like me?"

"He'll love you," we assured her, pushing her out the door. "Have fun!"


	5. Love and Phasing

Nola POV:

Exactly 5 minutes and 47 seconds after Paul and Quinn drove away, I gasped. What if he told her about imprinting and werewolves tonight? That would scare her away and Paul would never have a chance. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed quickly.

"Yes Nola?"

"Paul!" I shrieked. "Have you told her anything?"

"No."

"Don't you dare!"

"Fine."

Click. OMG. He hung up on me! Nobody hangs up on Nola James and gets away with it! Paul would pay dearly. Maybe I wouldn't make him those brownies I had promised him. MWA HA HA!

Oh God, something was wrong with me.

I looked over at Alia, who was lying on Quinn's bed, her eyes closed. "I'm gonna go for a walk," I whispered, and she nodded once. I pulled on Embry's black sweatshirt he'd given me the day before and walked outside into the cool La Push air. I shivered and pulled the warm fleece that smelled like HIM closer around me.

Embry and Seth were patrolling tonight, and I hadn't seen him since the night before. Against what he always told me, I walked dead into the woods. I didn't care at the moment. A vampire was coming, and it was the one that-

Something in the bushes moved. My head shot up as I heard a rustling. And then, that evil thing came sulking out. I was so in shock that I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, watching the red haired leech smile evilly at me. "Hello again, Nola. Long time, no see."

"Victoria," I managed to choke out. I was getting so angry that I was starting to shake uncontrollably. Oh God, no! No, this couldn't happen now!

But before I could stop it, I had phased.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I let out a low growl. Victoria seemed slightly shocked at my transformation. And then she took off through the bushes, towards Forks. I sat down, raised my head, and let out an ear-splitting howl.

_Oh God, _Embry's voice entered my head. _Nola, sweetie is that you? _When I confirmed that it was, he sighed. _Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you now. _

I curled up into a ball and sighed. This wasn't how I figured my change was going to happen. I though Embry would be with me, and that he'd take care of me as soon as it happened.

5 minutes later, Embry, in human form, was by my side. He was rubbing my fur and whispering that it would be okay. I whimpered, knowing he knew what had just happened. I had thought about it, so he must have seen it.

"You're a pretty wolf," he whispered into my fur at my neck. "Silver and soft, with the biggest blue eyes." I whined nervously and nudged his neck with my nose. He chuckled lightly. "I know, Noles."

He picked me up without any trouble, and carried me back to my house. Thank God mom was out. She'd have a heart attack if she saw me like this- like Dad had once been…

I whimpered without meaning to, and Embry kissed the top of my fuzzy head. "Its okay, Nola. I know it's hard."

He left me in my room to phase back and put some clothes on. Jeans and a green t shirt. I stepped out into the hall and found Embry waiting with a sad expression o my face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I'm afraid you're going to get hurt," he admitted in a whisper. "If you go out chasing vampires, you can get hurt Nola. And if something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

"Embry," I whispered, taking his head in my hands. "I'm a wolf. It's in my blood."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I made it back to Quinn's house a half hour before she got back. That was enough time to explain to Alia what had happened, and long enough for her to squeal with delight at me being a wolf. 20 seconds after she shut up, Quinn ran in.

"I love Paul!"


	6. Realizations and the Truth

Quinn POV:

"You love him?" Alia squealed. "Aw, Quinn I'm so glad! Okay, we want to hear every single detail. So start talking!"

"Okay," I giggled.

_Flashback…_

_Paul and I sat down to the elegant dinner at Theo's, a Greek restaurant. How did he know Greek food was my favorite? Oh well, it was amazing either way. He smiled over at me, and I grinned back. "So how did you lift that stuff so easily today?" I asked him. _

_He laughed, and it instantly made my heart sing with happiness. "The guys and I lift weights a lot," he said slowly. "Anyway, back to you, Quinn." He grinned and passed me a bread basket. "Where did you move from?" _

_"I moved from Seattle," I told him, wondering if he was telling the truth about being so strong. "My parents were murdered by-"_

_I stopped. He would think I was crazy. I wouldn't say it. I would only embarrass myself in front of him, and I didn't want that to happen. "By what?" he asked gently._

_"Vampires," I said in a low whisper. _

_His eyes got huge. "I'm not crazy, Paul," I said quickly. "I have done my research. I know that it was a vampire-"_

_"I know," he said quietly. "I've had several run ins with vampires."_

_I raised my eyebrows. So I wasn't the only one. "Would you believe me if I told you I was a werewolf?"_

_That caused him to go into booming fits of laughter that made people look over at us and shoot us disapproving glances. "Paul, stop laughing!" I hissed. _

_"I'm sorry!" he howled. And then he got quiet, and leaned in so his lips were inches from mine. "What would you say if I told you I was one too?" _

_End of flashback…_

_**"**_**We imprinted on each other," I told them quietly and Nola looked ready to cry. "Nola, what's going on? You look scared, like you're ready to get hysterical." **

**I looked towards Alia and Claire, but they just sat there.**

**"Are you all going to turn into wolves too?" I asked and they nodded. **

**"I phased for the first time tonight," Nola said quietly. My eyes widened. She had phased? What had caused her to phase?**

**When I asked her, she answered with a brave face. "I met the vampire that killed my father." She paused. "Lucas James. I miss him so much."**

**Lucas James? No, it couldn't be. "What was this vampire's name?" I asked her slowly.**

**"Victoria," she said automatically. "Or Veronica. They were twins." **

**Paul told me Victoria was killed before Renesmee had been born. He'd told me the entire story with the vampires and the wolves. I had sat there fascinated. It would have made a great book.**

**"Did Veronica have fiery red hair?" I whispered, and Alia's head snapped up to look at me. "Because a vampire with red hair killed my parents. Wait, what did you say your dad's name was again?" My head was reeling. **

**"Lucas James," she said slowly. "He was tall, skinny, with glasses like a computer nerd." She chuckled to herself. "And he had this funny laugh."**

**"Birthday," I said quickly. **

**"Um, August 6****th****," she said, and my thoughts were confirmed. I felt tears fall down my face as I looked at her. I could see the resemblance now. The green eyes, the height. The smile, the laugh.**

**"Lucas James was my father too," I whispered.**


	7. Are You Kidding Me?

**GASP! Nola and Quinn are half sisters! Sorry, I didn't even see this coming. It just came to me, and I'm like whoa! Amazing. **

Embry POV:

An ear splitting howl burst through the night air, and it sounded like a pained one. My ears perked up, and I looked over at Jake. Nola was in trouble again. Or something was hurting her.

_Nola! _I screamed in my mind. _What's going on? Why did you phase again?_

There were sounds of sobbing, and then _Embry, Quinn is my sister! I need you! Please come back to her house. _

I phased, yanked on my clothes, and ran back to the house in a dead run. I ran up the stairs to find Alia, Claire and Quinn all sitting in the bed, looking upset. And then I saw Nola, in wolf form, on the floor. She had a small cut on her forehead, and I saw a broken lamp on the floor. It must have hit here when she'd phased. A second later, it was gone.

"It's okay you guys," I told the girls and knelt down. "Hey Nola." She whined and buried her nose in my neck. And then I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I turned around just in time to see Tori staring at all of us.

"Oh God," she whispered. "Another werewolf." She paused. "You're all werewolves aren't you?" I nodded blankly, and she sighed. "Great. We try to get out of the freaky world, and we're thrown right back in the mix." She looked at Nola, and then, she phased. Are you kidding me?!

They looked at each other for a long time, and then I heard Tori whine, stepping forward and licking Nola on the nose like a sister. Because they were sisters. Nola looked up at me, picked up a pair of jeans and a shirt in her mouth, and slunk into the bathroom. She came out looking upset, alone, and tired.

Quinn and Nola hugged as Claire and Alia scampered out to give them time that they needed. "I can't believe it," Quinn whispered. "I just can't believe it, Nola."

Nola looked over at me, and I saw the tears rolling down her face. "I know," she whimpered.

__________________________________---_________________________________________________

Nola POV:

The next day, Quinn and I spent the entire day talking. We settled that after my father had divorced my mother, he'd married Quinn's mom and they'd had her and Tori.

It was all very confusing and emotional. We spent most of the time laughing and crying. It was amazing that this girl who I had just met was my…sister. I was still in awe when Claire picked me up so we could go shopping. Alia and Quinn were going to see a movie.

We dove into American Eagle and searched through the racks of sundresses, looking for something cute to wear. I chose a couple, and slid into the dressing room. My biggest mistake was forgetting to lock the door.

As I had my head turned the other way, I heard the door open and close. I turned around, expecting to yell at somebody to get out of my dressing room. And there, in the freezing cold flesh, stood Veronica.

"What do you want?" were the first words out of my mouth. I took a deep breath. "Do not make me phase on you. I will rip you to shreds, you heartless, insolent-"

And then she lunged.

**Ooh, cliff hanger! Sorry this has taken me so long. I had another spasm of writers block, and my cousins moved up here, so I was helping them move into their new house. Love ya cousins. I will be in Disney next week, so I won't be able to post anything next week. ******** Sorry, my wonderful viewers. I love you all**

**Until then,**

**Linds **


	8. Revenge and A Few Tears

**Okay, I really wanted to get another chapter to you guys, so I am writing this really fast when I am supposed to be packing! Enjoy! Reviews are great thanks!**

Nola POV

She grabbed my neck and I felt my world start to close in. She had killed my father, and now she was going to kill me as well. While she had her hands closed around my throat, I thought of Embry. His voice seemed to jump into my head, and it was screaming at me to fight.

So I did. I phased, right then and there in American Eagle.

She dropped me, and I immediately grabbed her red hair into my mouth, shaking her back and forth. My mind was racing, and nothing was really processing. Was I actually getting my revenge? Dang, this dressing room was small.

I burst out of the stall, only to find an empty store and to hear a blaring a fire alarm. Still dragging Veronica, I ran. I ran till we were back in the woods. I dropped her only for a second to let out a loud howl, alerting the pack. A few seconds later, Seth and Paul ran up in wolf form, and then Embry. He phased back into a human as I settled myself onto Veronica, my paws on her chest, my teeth bared.

"Stupid dogs," she muttered, trying to get up. But I completely lost control and ripped her into shreds.

I looked sadly at the last embers on the fire. I had killed her. And now I felt so terrible and dirty. Truthfully, I had just done the world a good deed. But I was still in awe. I wiped my nose and tugged Seth's oversized clothes closer around me. When I had phased back, I had no clothes, and Seth's house was close, so he went and got me some.

Embry sat down next to me, and didn't say anything. He didn't look at me. But I was looking at him. And the fact that he would not say anything was bringing tears to my eyes. Was he mad at me? Had I done something wrong?

"Embry," I whispered.

He looked down at me, all rolled up in a little ball of fear. I must have looked terrible, covered in mud and dirt, my hair sticking up everywhere. I just wanted him to say something to me!

"Nola." He talked! Even if it was just one word, it was better than nothing.

I leaned my head up against his shoulder, and in a few seconds, I felt his arms envelope me. "It's okay. I know it scared you."

Oh, come on! I burst into tears, which attracted the attention of Paul, who was looking upset. Any idiot could tell he was worried about Quinn. Embry muttered something that sounded like "Go see her" and then Paul ran off. I looked up at Embry and wiped my tears on the long sleeves of the shirt. "Are you mad at me?"

His eyes widened as he turned so that we were facing each other. "Nola, why would I be mad at you? You defended yourself and you did a good job doing it."

"You seem angry," I whispered, looking at my feet.

He sighed. "I'm just afraid you'll get hurt and-" He stopped. "If you get hurt, I can never forgive myself."


	9. Broken Hands and Braces

**Ok, I'm sorry this is short!!! I m having writers block. AGAIN!!!!! Any suggestions…??**

Quinn POV:

Paul was asleep on my couch, snoring. Tori glared at him from across the room. "Tell the fuzz ball to shut up; I'm trying to read my book."

I rolled my eyes, and poked the tip of his nose with my pinky. Tori had been so grumpy lately. It wasn't even funny, especially because I had to live with her.

Ever since Nola had ripped Veronica into little pieces, she'd been over at our house more. So had Claire and Alia. They were really great friends, I realized. Ones that I would want to keep for a while. Forever, actually.

Paul moaned and sat up so fast our heads almost collided. He looked dazed for a moment, and then he looked at me. "Hey." He stretched out, yawning rather loudly. Then he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. I was unable to breath, so I whacked him on the head.

"OW!" I shrieked, making Tori drop her book, and Paul let go. "Crap, my hand! Ow, it burns it burns it burns!"

Paul grabbed it and took it in his hand "Oh Quinn, God, I'm so sorry. Oh God, I think it's broken. I'm taking you to pronto."

"I don't wanna go!" I wailed as he picked me up bridal style. "You know vampires scare the crap outta me, Paul!" I ignoring my protests, he dragged me out to my car, sat me in the passenger seat, and got in the driver's seat. "Paul, so help me God if I was able to phase, you would be so dead right now!"

Nola POV:

Who ever heard of a 15 year old werewolf getting braces? I mean, really. But I knew it was true as I sat in the awful dentist chair, watching the orthodontist get the brackets and wire ready. Embry sat by my side, holding my hand.

After I'd told him, he'd insisted on coming with me. He practically had to beg me. At last I agreed, and now I felt like a little cold holding the hand of a parent.

"Ready?" asked, looking from Embry to me.

I nodded. "I hope so, doc."


	10. You're Kickin Me Out!

NOLA POV"

I really loved the fact that werewolves recover quickly from injuries. Because even after the huge slushy Embry had gotten me, I had a sore mouth and a slightly bad attitude. The stupid metal was messing with my head.

"Bonfire tonight," he told me as we pulled up into my driveway. "Can I pick you up at 7?"

I nodded, clutching my big slushy cup. "Yeah, that would be great. See you then." I gave him a kiss and hopped out of the car, skipping into the house.

"Let me see them," Mom said as I walked in. I opened my mouth and she smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah, well who ever heard of a werewolf getting braces," I chuckled and then stopped dead. Oh no, Mom wasn't supposed to know! She would freak out. I glanced across the kitchen to see her glaring at me.

"When did you phase, Nola?"

"About two weeks ago," I murmured in a sad voice.

"Why?"

"Because the vampire who killed Daddy attacked me."

She took a shaky breath and said, "Get out."

My heart all but stopped. She told me to get out. Of what? Her house, her life?

"What Mom?" I almost screamed.

"I can't handle you being a blasted dog!" she screamed. "Nola, I will not live in the same house as you when you can phase in the middle of the night and kill someone!"

"MOM!" I yelled. "I have self control! I'm not going to kill anyone!"

"I'm leaving," she said randomly. "I am leaving, so you better take the things you want and find somewhere else to live, because you're not coming with me."

"Mom no!" I screamed, terrified. Where would I go? What would I do?

"Go pack now!" she ordered. "You've got an hour, monster!"

1 hour later…

I and my 11 boxes sat on the front lawn while Mom packed all of her stuff up and put it in the back of a U haul. She left me sitting there on the grass, sobbing hysterically at 2 am while she drove away. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to lay there on the front lawn and die. My mom had left me. My dad was gone.

"Nola?" I looked up. Quinn dressed in her fuzzy jammie pants, a cami, and a robe was running across the grass to me, looking terrified. "Nola, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

I looked at her for all of 2 seconds before hugging her and sobbing harder. I managed to get a garbled reply to her, and she hugged me tighter, saying that it was okay and she would fix it. God, I loved my sister.

I don't know how, but Paul, Embry, and Brady showed up and took all my boxes into Quinn and Tori's house while I just sat there with Quinn, still in partial shock. As soon as Embry came out, Quinn excused herself and ran inside.

He knelt down, taking my face in his hands. "Don't cry, Nola. Don't cry. I'm here."

"She left me!" I whimpered. "She called me a monster, Embry!"

He sighed and wrapped me up into his arms, rocking me back and forth before lifting me up and carrying me inside. "You are not a monster. You are the farthest thing from a monster, honey. I can assure you of that?"

"Then why did she leave?" I asked as he sat me down on the couch. Paul walked by and gave me a sympathetic look. I gave a half smile but it was forced.

"I think she's trying to get over the fact that your dad was a wolf and that he was killed," he said gently. "And she's terrified for your life, as well as her own."

"So what do I do now?" I whispered. My heart was broken, and I had no home.

"Emily and Sam have an open room if you want it."

At 9, Embry drove me and my stuff over to the Uley house where Emily met me with open arms and a big smile. "It's so good to see you Nola!" she cried. "I'm so glad you'll be staying with us!"

Her 11 year old twins, Cole and Carly ran out screaming. "Nola!" Carly cried, flinging herself at me. Collin had imprinted on Carly shortly after she was born, and Leah had imprinted on Cole. Sam had been furious, but he knew the power of imprinting, so he just had to stand back and watch. Poor, poor Sam…

"Thank you Emily," I said as Embry and Sam took my stuff inside. "Hey Carly, Cole. Is Leah inside?"

"Yeah," Cole said as another car pulled up and beeped. "Carly and I are going to our friend's house. See ya!" And off they went.

I smiled as I went inside and Leah stood up. We had become good friends in the past year or so, and I trusted her with a lot. "Hey Leah," I said giving her a hug. She was still bigger than me. "It's good to see you. Cole looks good, doesn't he?"

She nudged me and we both laughed. She's become much more open since she imprinted, thank God. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Quinn (before the episode with Nola)

"Paul, I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" I screamed as he dragged me into the Cullen house. A HUGE guy had opened the door, a pretty blonde girl behind him. That scared me enough.

"!" Paul shouted and a man with blonde hair and freakishly pale skin ran down the stairs, holding a medical bag. "This is Quinn. She broke her hand when she hit me."

I noticed Jake in the living room, Renesmee on his lap. Renesmee's parents, Bella and Edward, were sitting across from them. When Bella heard Paul, she and Jacob started to laugh hysterically. I didn't even want to know.

"Bring her to the living room," Carlisle instructed.

Turns out, my hand wasn't broken. Just a cracked knuckle, so Carlisle gave me a brace. Bella and Jake kept snickering, but I didn't ask. It was probably a scary story that I didn't want to get involved in.

On the way back to La Push, I kept giving Paul dirty looks till he started to laugh, which made me laugh. I couldn't stay mad at him! He was my imprint for the love of God. So we just kept on driving.

Nola POV:

The next morning, when I went downstairs, Emily was on the phone. "Yes, I see. Yes. Okay." She looked at me. "Um, er, hold on a minute please." She put her hand over the receiver. "Nola, it's your mom. She wants to speak with you."

**Dun dun DUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!! Cliff hanger. Sorry that took so long, I was majorly busy. Hope you liked it, longest chapter yet! Bang! Making cookies and I burnt the first batch. Oh dear.**

**Over and Out, Linds **


	11. A House and A Mentiom of Sporks

NOLA POV:

I glared at the phone and hissed. I wasn't going to talk to her. She abandoned me in my werewolf time of need! Emily gave me a Look. "Please Nola. Just talk to her for 2 minutes."

Reluctantly I took the phone and she stepped out of the kitchen to give me some privacy. "Yes Mother?"

"I'm sorry Nola," she said in a bored tone. I wanted to reach through the phone and strangle her scrawny, non wolf neck. "But part of the reason I divorced your father was that he was a filthy dog. And I will not live with dogs."  
"You are so mean!" I screamed, slamming it down. I was shaking- hard. NO I told myself. Don't phase in the kitchen. Emily will kill me, or kick me out. Darn, couldn't help it. My clothes burst, and there I stood, a silver wolf in her kitchen. Before anyone could take note of my appearance, I ran out the door and took off through the woods, trampling any plant that got in my way.

_Hey _came Seth's voice in my head. _You okay Nola? _

_No _I muttered in my head. _My mother kicked me out and called me a monster. I'm going to Alia's. You coming?_

I could almost see the smile on his face as we took off for her house.

ALIA POV:

As soon as I heard what happened to Nola, I started to shake in anger. Mrs. James had always been so nice and then she went and did THIS?! Before I knew it, I had phased for the first time.

My pretty green sundress lay shredded on the floor, and I sat there, breathing heavily.

_Lee Lee_? Came a voice in my head. Nola. _Oh my cheese curls, did you phase young lady?_

I laughed, which sounded more like a yipping noise. _Yeah, I did. _

_Alia!_ Seth sounded panicked. _Honey, don't move. We're coming to you. _

I rolled my eyes. He was so over protective. _Seth, babe, I'm fine. Don't freak out. I'm in my room. _

A few seconds later, I heard my mom scream bloody murder, and then Seth and Nola, both in wolf form, appeared in my room. Nola whined sadly. I walked over and nudged her with my nose. She bowed her head and whimpered.

_Why don't we phase back and I'll get you some clothes?_ I asked her, and she nodded. _Seth, get out for 5 minutes._

_But Lee Lee_ he moaned, and I growled. _Fine. I'll be back… _ He slid out of the room, no doubt sulking in the hall.

Nola helped me calm down, and then we phased back, then raiding my closet for clothes. We settled down in jeans and navy and white striped American Eagle camis. Then we let Seth in, who was back to human form.

"Where's Embry?" I asked, plopping down on the bed next to Nola. She looked exhausted, no doubt from her late night with her mother.

She shrugged. "I think he's patrolling."

Seth sighed heavily. "Is this going to turn into a girly thing?" he wanted to know.

Nola smirked. "Something like that. Should we call Quinn and Claire?"

Seth popped up. "Yeah, I'm outta here!"

Nola POV:

Claire looked over at me from where she was scarfing down a bowl of popcorn. Turns out, she had phased that night too. Quinn had yet to phase, but I think she was okay with it, especially after my mother called us monsters.

"I didn't tell Quil," she said, cramming a handful of popped corn into her mouth. I think phasing made us hungry. "He'll probably go all spastic and go into hysterics."

Quinn laughed. We'd gone to her house, where she had gotten out a pretty denim skirt she'd made and was currently working on the embroidery of a small wolf at the bottom. It was absolutely stunning. I may just have to borrow it.

She'd put me to work embroidering a t shirt, and so Alia was doing one too. Claire was eating popcorn and stitching a flower on a pair of jeans. "So what are you going to do now Nola?" Claire asked. She gave me a sad look.

"Well, I can't live with Sam and Emily forever," I said. "They have enough kids to deal with. And I can't stay with Embry yet. That would just freak the crap outta me." They nodded understandingly.

"You can stay here," Quinn said quickly. "We can share a room, because there's not another one."

I gave her a small hug. "Thanks, sis. But I'm not gonna make you share a room." I sat there for a moment, thinking. And that's when it hit me.

"The little house!" I cried, making Alia jump.

"What is the little house?" Quinn asked, looking confused.

"It's this insanely cute house behind the garage that the guys own," Claire explained. "It's fully renovated, and just needs someone to move into it. And, it's only about 5 minutes away."

"Not to mention that living there won't cost anything!" Alia chimed in. "The boys paid off the garage, so the house came with it. It's free!"

"We have to call Jake," I said quickly, digging my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello, La Push garage," came Jake's voice.

"Hey Jake," we all chorused. "It's Alia, Claire, Quinn and Nola."

"Hey what's up?" Jake asked.

"I was wondering if the little house behind the garage was still open." I asked hopefully. Please, I need this place, I prayed. "I'm kinda in need of a place to stay."

"Sure sure," Jake said. "Yeah, it's still available. Can you move in tomorrow morning?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Tomorrow morning sounds amazing, thank you Jake."

I hit the END button and then looked at them. "I HAVE A HOUSE!" I shrieked happily.

"Yay!" Quinn cried. "Ouch, I stabbed myself with a needle." She looked up and we all started to laugh hysterically.

"Okay, so we're going to move you in tomorrow," Alia said, taking a notebook out of her backpack she'd dragged along with her. She drew up a quick layout of the house, and we decided where everything would go. Thank God it came with furniture. I hadn't had time to drag the stuff like a bed out of my house when I was kicked out.

We spent 10 minutes with that, then all collapsed and fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

(I thought about ending it there, but that would just be mean )

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Wakey wakey!" came a voice early the next morning. I heard my best friends moaning as I opened my eyes to find Brady and Collin looking down at us, looking like they were on sugar highs. "Good morning, everyone! We have a busy day ahead of ourselves. And we get to move into the new house!"

"Brady, you idiot!" Alia moaned. She threw a pillow at him. "What time is it?"

"10 AM," Collin laughed.

Oh. So it wasn't early. Moaning, we rolled out of bed and ate some muffins before the guys drove us to Sam and Emily's to pick up my boxes. We got them, and then drove to the garage, where the guys were already up and working on the cars.

All I saw was Embry.

Shirtless, oil on his jeans Embry. I pressed my face to the window in awe. Wow, he was hot. I wasn't one to normally go all gaga over my imprint, but WOW.

"Get your nose off my window," Collin scolded, and Alia giggled. She knew what I was looking at. AS soon as the doors opened, I was running across the grass to him. He caught me up in his arms, spinning me around in a circle before setting me down to kiss me.

"Wow, I haven't gotten a greeting like that in a while," he chuckled.

I smiled. "Well, you can get used to it. I'm moving in the house, okay?" He nodded. "Can you help me carry some boxes?"

He smiled and we went and picked up boxes. I was actually able to pick up 5 at a time, which made me thrilled. Werewolf strength rocked!!!

After 7 hours of moving stuff in and skipping lunch, we were all starving. So the entire wolf pack and every single imprint went to dinner. As we walked into the buffet, I could tell the waiters and waitresses were terrified at our size and how many of us there were.

We took Tori with us, and as soon as they saw each other, they just stared. Imprinting was working its magic! After Collin slapped Brady, Nessie had to drag a love sick Tori away. They ended up all cuddly in the corner anyway. Gag me with a spork.

Oh yeah, I had an obsession with sporks.

There were 18 of us. I missed Kim and Jared. If they had been there, we would have had 20. But if they hadn't left, I would never had met my sisters. Sob.

Unfortunately, I was starting to eat like the guys. I could eat as much as I wanted and not get sick or gain weight. I really liked that.

After we were all stuffed, I stood up. "Party at my house! Let's move!"

To get to the restaurant, we had taken 4 separate cars. I slid in the back with Quinn while Paul drove and he and Embry talked about the garage.

I poked Quinn in the side, and she started to giggle. That was her ticklish spot. I had figured it out a week ago, and now I used it to my advantage. I saw Embry and Paul look in the mirror to peer back at us. What they saw was Quinn grabbing my ankle and tickling my foot. "EEK!" I shrieked in laughter. "Paul, watch the road. Embry, watch the road to make sure Paul doesn't crash!"

They chuckled and turned to look at the road. Sam was driving his 4 door truck in front of us. Cole and Carly were in the back, waving at us like mad. We waved till they turned around, then went back to our tickling. I know, that sounds so weird. But we were weird.

Everybody had to look at everything in my house. I just sat back and let them enjoy it. The guys had the hockey game on in the living room. Emily was talking about some new curtains. My besties were going nuts over every little thing.

I smiled. It was good to be home.

**GAH! That wad loooooooooong. 5 pages, actually. Reviews make me happy! All u have to do is press the green button. Love u all! Allie- u phased, yay! **

**Lindsie roo **


	12. Shopping trip with Alice Nessie!

Quinn POV:

I went to visit the Cullens.

But I didn't tell Paul. He would kill me if he knew I went to see the "bloodsuckers" for no reason. So I snuck away and knocked on the door.

Esme opened the door. "Quinn sweetie!" she said happily. "What a surprise! Come on in, how's your hand?"

I looked down at my hand. Carlisle had called and said I could take the brace off. It was still slightly puffy, but otherwise healing nicely. "It's fine, thank you. Is Renesmee home?"

Just as I asked, she came running through with Emmett on her heels. "QUINN!" she screamed, making me jump. But then she gave me a big hug. "Hey woman! It's good to see you."

"Hey Nessie!" I laughed as Emmett swept me into a brotherly hug. "Dang can't breathe!"

Rosalie walked into the kitchen, wearing her stiletto heels. My feet would be dying, I swear. "Hello there Quinn," she said softly. Rosalie had taken to me faster than normal because I had made her a really cute shirt that she loved. Lucky me, huh?

Edward and Bella came in next, looking all smiley and happy. Edward shook my good hand. "Nice to see you Quinn." Bella just hugged me. Then Jasper came in, also shaking my hand. And let's not forget little Alice, who insisted she was going to take Nessie and I shopping that very minute. Oh dear, here we go.

We ended up at Aeropostale, which wasn't my favorite store. I mean, I liked it and all, but I was more of a design-my-own-stuff girl. So I just kind of watched in awe as Nessie and Alice raided the racks of skirts, dresses, and jeans. Alice ran up to me with a very cute lilac sundress. It went down to the knee, and had a halter top. She also held up a white cami. "Try it on." It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

I shrugged and nonchalantly locked myself in the dressing room, sliding off my jeans and yellow cami. I slid on the dress and looked in the mirror. Wow, it was pretty. And I looked good.

I stepped out of the dressing room and found Renesmee waiting on me, holding 7 million shirts in her tiny hands. "Quinn!" she cried. "You look fabulous! You have to get it, okay?"

I smiled, spinning around. "Okay."

When I got back to La Push, Paul was waiting on me. As soon as he saw me, he grabbed me into his arms and hugged me. "Quinn, you scared the crap outta me. Why did you go there by yourself?"

I rolled my eyes. He was so overprotective at times. "Well, I had a very nice time, actually, and I have a pretty dress for the bonfire tonight." I smirked as he just kind of looked dumbfounded. "I'll see you at 6."

And with that, I paraded into the house.


	13. PREVIEW

**Okay, well this is a shoot off of my next story: Ebby's Girl. I know it sounds stupid, but it is of when Embry first met and imprinted on Nola- when she was 4. Embry, Seth, and Quil bond with knowing they must wait for their imprints for 9 years, till they're 13. Anyway, here goes!**

_"Is it hard to imprint when they're this young?" I asked them. Seth had_** been**_ Alia's soul mate for 1 year, and Quil had been Claire's for 2. But I was new to all of this. I looked down at Nola, who was perfectly content with her Barbie._

_She looked up at me. "Ebby, play dolls!" She looked at them. "Seff, Qwil, play dolls too!" _

_"Yay for dolls!" they fake celebrated. I chuckled, picking up one with purple hair. "This one, Nolie?" _

_She nodded. "Yes, Ebby." Just looking at her smiling, humming to music that wasn't even playing, made me happy. I knew that if I had to even spend a day without that sweet little girl, my world would be nothing, just a pile of dust. I never wanted to leave her side._

_"Embry, you okay man?" I looked up to find Seth smirking at me. Little Alia had conked out on his lap, still holding the orange haired Barbie. _

_I smiled as Nola stretched out, laying her head on my shoulder. "Yeah. I'm okay." _

_**Let me know what you think! **_


	14. Embry's Imprint The End!

**Ok, I know this is sudden, but this is the final chapter. I know, sob. But don't freak, I'm about to start on "Ebby's Girl", which is a little Nola and Embry and the other wolves story. I hope you like it as much as this one. Alice500, thanks for being Quinn. And Allie, my bestest awesomest friend, thanks for being Alia. You rock, and I look forward to our girl's night out! **

Claire POV:

Ah bonfire time at last! Bonfires were always the best at La Push. Since it was always kind of cold, it was nice to snuggle up to your imprint in front of a big roaring fire and eat. And good heavens, did we eat!

Quinn came out of the house, looking shaken. Nola ran over and said something to her. Quinn shook her head, and with my werewolf senses, I heard "just this afternoon, Noles. Yeah, a werewolf, smart one. Tori had to calm me down, but I am finally a wolf!"

So when they came over to Alia and me we were all ecstatic, jumping up and down like maniacs. Finally, we were all wolves. Wolves all jacked up on sugar, wearing sundresses. Quinn probably looked the best, and we all knew it was for Paul. They were so smitten.

Nola POV:

Paul seemed pretty impressed with Quinn's sundress, and she smirked. I knew Alice Cullen was to thank. Maybe some vampires weren't so bad after all.

Embry walked up and circled my waist with his arms. "I'm not a monster," I whispered in to his shoulder. "I know what I am."

"What are you?"

"Embry's imprint."

**I know, I know. What a cheesy way to end it. But I wasn't sure how. Don't hate me for ending it early. Maybe I'll write a sequel when I'm done with the prequel. LoL. Please don't forget to look for "Ebby's Girl". THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU!!!!!**

**Linds ******


End file.
